Secret Society
Secret Society is one of Erica's regrets. Prologue Full Story Erica finds herself at the front of a protest for lower tuition fees led by Claire. She accidently hits one of the riot police with her protest sign. Luckily, Ethan pulls her away from the protest. Erica, Claire, and Ethan are walking to after the protest disperses. Claire rushes off to Women's Studies after giving Ethan a kiss. Ethan tells her the secret Claire is actually rich, but hides it because she insecure and doesn't want to compromise her message. Erica promises not to tell anyone. Judith meets them soon afterward to head to an English Literature that is also attended by Antigone Kim. After a short fight in over the subject matter with Antigone, Erica is handed a blank envelope that instructs says only, "Graveyard. Midnight. Bring a dress." First task, Erica and Antigone face-off with verbal insults. Erica seems to get the upper hand. Second task. The pledges are told to bury other pledges in a test of faith. After the first shovelful, Erica and Antigone are unsure if they should continue. They are told that if they stop, they will be cast out. Erica says she can't go on and opens the casket, but the buried pledges are actual members. The task was actually to test the pledges ability to think for themselves. Erica and Antigone are the only ones that pass the test. Erica and Antigone are attend to the Literati social, that even a former Prime Minister is attending. They are told that Literati are the ones that publish the university slam paper, The Punisher. The Literati know Erica is Claire friend so the head, Barrett Ironside, wants Erica to dig for dirt on Claire, whose protest got ten people arrested. Unless she does, her membership will be revoked. The next day, Leo stops by to drop off a gift. Erica notices scratches on his arms, and admonishes him to be more careful. Erica is otherwise very happy to see her brother (who is dead in Erica proper time period). On campus, Erica sees Dr. Tom and explains her dilemma. He doesn't really help, but serve as a sounding board. The killing spirit that makes Antigone doesn't feel like a good fit for Erica, but she rationalises that that might be her problem. Plus, Claire will one day break Ethan's heart. Dr. Tom starts talking about an egg, but not getting it, Erica leaves. Erica sees Claire flirting with another guy while she's putting up posters for her next protest. Erica doesn't like her attitude, and is more resolved, though not wholly committed, to outing Claire as a spoiled rich kid. At a Literati meeting, Antigone has found dirt on a drama professor who claims to have been a professional actress, but was nothing more than a stage manager. Though hesitant, Erica doesn't want to be out done, and tells Literati Claire's secret. Barrett is impressed. The next issue of The Punisher features a full issue on Claire. Of course, no one knows who leaked the information. Judith sees Claire approaching her and Erica, and bails. Claire is devastated that her work and credibility as an activist has been ruined, and Erica feels terrible. She finds Ethan to talk and apologise. Ethan explains to her that Claire's parents don't like what she's doing and he fears he doesn't think he knows Erica any more. Erica confronts Literati. Literati is very pleased with her work, but she is not. Even Antigone can not find anything bad to say. Still, Erica tells them she quits, saying the price is too high. She joins Claire's protest in from of the dean's office where she has still has the support of about a dozen students including Ethan. Erica apologises profusely and even joins in, handcuffing herself to the rest of them.